1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel silicon micromechanical gyroscope, which is used in control technology field to measure pose measurement of a rotating body, such as aerobat, motor tire and drilling platform, wherein the novel silicon micromechanical gyroscope main includes a sensing element and a signal process circuit.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, in control technology field, piezoelectric gyroscope and optical-fibre gyroscope have some disadvantages like, bulked volume and high cost. Micromechanical gyroscope is widespread in the market. However, the micromechanical gyroscope exist in the market is of intermediate grade or low grade precision, and the high grade precision micromechanical gyroscope is still in research. The shortcoming of the micromechanical gyroscope existed in the international market is that the existed micromechanical gyroscope still has a drive conformation, which is complex in structure and craft, high cost and bulk volume.